Jafar
Personality Canon Jafar was portrayed as an amoral psychopath who would not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceived as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wore a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the first film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem not being the Diamond in the Rough and the latter's demise, displayed no remorse in sending Gazeem to his death in the Cave of Wonders. He simply proclaimed, "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also established Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "another fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. Jafar also displayed narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating the Sultan to achieve his goals. It is not until Jafar gained control of the Genie's lamp that he fully showed his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. It is this impulsive behavior that led to his downfall, as he used his third wish to become an omnipotent genie, unaware of the life inside the lamp he had to endure. Jafar had somewhat comical edge that helped add some humanity to his character, for example proclaiming "Ewww..." when contemplating decapitation, a trait unusual in a Disney villain. Furthermore Jafar had a sense of humor himself, spurting several puns in a row while keeping Aladdin and his friends from getting the lamp during the film's climax ("Your time is up!", "Don't toy with me!", "Things are unraveling fast now, boy!", "Get the point?", "I'm just getting warmed up!"), as pointed out by Hades in Hercules and the Arabian Nights. This sense of humor did not carry over in the film's direct-to-video sequel, which aimed to make Jafar more sinister and ruthless. He also was somewhat abusive towards his minions, as evidenced by his interactions with Iago and, later, Abis Mal. Ultimately, this proved to be his final downfall, as Iago ended up turning against him twice in large part because of his abuse and not giving them credit when it is due, and Abis Mal (albeit unintentionally) ended up buying enough time for Aladdin and his allies to try to steal Jafar's lamp when he stopped mid-wish for Jafar to be freed the lamp to ask Jafar whether he was going to actually allow him to keep the treasure, after he endured some abuse regarding his wishes, and thus result in Jafar's lamp being destroyed, and thus Jafar's death. Like some villain characters from other franchises, Jafar is attracted to a beautiful girl or woman that is a protagonist. He was attracted to Princess Jasmine, but primarily for her good looking body, and not for Jasmine herself as a person. His final wish was initially for Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him so he could make her his queen (he and Iago originally planned on killing her as soon as he became Sultan, but at some time later he refused to kill her, instead sparing her life); he first created a golden crown for her from her shackles to do so with a wave of his hand, and said that a girl as beautiful as her "should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world". Genie couldn't grant this wish, but after she's spotted Aladdin and Abu above Jafar and the Genie in a balcony, Jasmine then got the idea to pretend to do so, and she and Jafar have shared both their first kiss together on the lips, in the order for Jasmine to distract Jafar's attention from Aladdin as he tried to get the lamp back. (Much earlier, though, he says in what we would consider to be) a sexist manner that Jasmine's speechlessness is "a fine quality in a wife"). Deleted scenes for the original film implied most of his negative traits and motives stemmed from having to grow up impoverished and bullied on by the populace of Agrabah, making him almost similar to Aladdin, although their similarities differed in how they handled their suffering. DWOW Coming Soon! History Aladdin (5 years before DWOW) Jafar was the Sultan's vizier who plotted to take over Agrabah. When a commoner named Aladdin exposed the scandal, Jafar was arrested by the Sultan's guards. He escaped, stole Aladdin's genie, and used two of his three wishes to take over Agrabah. Unfortunately for Jafar, Aladdin tricked him into using his third wish to become an 'all-powerful genie' and was able to trap Jafar in a lamp. The Return of Jafar (5 years before DWOW) ''(because Jafar's player did not like 'The Return of Jafar', said movie's events are not considered canon in DWOW)'' 'Brainwashed' by Aladdin, Iago dropped Jafar's lamp in lava, destroying the sorcerer for good. Or so they thought. Nasira's Revenge (3 years before DWOW) Coming Soon! Significant Threads Coming Soon! Family Helga Sinclair Helga is Jafar's love interest. Nasira Nasira is Jafar's fraternal twin sister. Mozenrath Mozenrath is Nasira's boyfriend and Jafar's possible future brother-in-law. Arbutus Jafar's estranged younger brother. Family (2nd Gen.) Jay Jafar's son.Category:Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Magic Users